ResidentEvil:The Hotel
by Umbrella-Experiment
Summary: Leon,Claire,Sherry, are trying to find a Umbrella Lab but they stop at a hotel but could it be that the hotel it self is the Lab their looking for?
1. The Hotel

A ordinay hotel can become your worst nightmare if you ever stay in it  
  
This story takes place in the outskirts of New Jersey  
  
Leon: God the information said there should be a umbrella lab not to far from here  
  
Claire: did you read it right ?  
  
Leon: yah I read it right  
  
Sherry:Could we stop for the night  
  
Claire: ok we have been driving for quite a while  
  
Leon: oh there's a hotel now  
  
Leon pulls into the the Hotel parking lot  
  
they get a room for the night  
  
Sherry: wow a comfty bed yipee!  
  
they all go to sleep but elsewhere in the hotel  
  
???: I shall release the virus onto the sientist and the tourist of this Hotel  
  
the person walks over to a big black figure  
  
???: you tyrant shall hep me Hahaha!  
  
End of chapter 1 2 comin soon 


	2. Sherry is not dreaming

Chapter 2  
  
??? releases the virus into the hotel it only goes into some certain rooms  
  
But this virus is diffrent instead of a cople of days it can turn someone into a zombie in about 5min  
  
and thats all the time ??? needs to take its affect  
  
Sherry: wakes up in the middle of the night and she hears a crashing noise and gets up and looks out the door and sees a tourist walking towards her with his arm hanging out like a frankestien.Sherry closes the door and runs over to claires bed and wakes Claire up and the commotion wakes up leon who slept over on the couch  
  
Sherry: Claire!Claire! theres zombies outside the door  
  
Leon: Sherry you probaly had a bad dream  
  
Sherry: No I didn't!  
  
Claire: Just go back to bed leon is right you probaly had a bad dream  
  
all of a sudden thudding against the door wakes Claire up followed by a moans of 5  
  
Claire: Leon..... get your gun its time to survive  
  
Leon: Dang and I was getting to the good part of my dream  
  
Sherry: you know you have to apolligize to me  
  
Claire:sorry Sherry  
  
Leon: Sorry Sherry  
  
Sherry: apolligie accepted  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. The Atagonist

Chapter 3 The Antagonist (I'll be name him atag for now on)  
  
Claire and Sherry are walking around the hotel corridors  
  
Claire gave Sherry a little berreta just in case  
  
Sherry: Thank you Claire  
  
Claire: I don't want you to die just in case we get separated  
  
****  
  
???: Oh look its birkins little duaghter hmm.... Antag  
  
go kill all the remaining tourist and sientist  
  
and when he finish speaking the big tall black figure's eyes glowed  
  
****  
  
Leon went around a corner and saw a couple of zombies and aim his gun to both of their heads and fired  
  
Leon then heard a woman scream!  
  
Leon raced to the spot where he estimated the scream came from there  
  
When leon entered the room a girl was on the ground backing towards the wall as a zombie got closer  
  
So leon grabed his gun and shot the zombie in the head  
  
Woman: Your not one of them are you?  
  
Leon: No ma'am  
  
Woman: good my name is Sarah  
  
Leon: My name is Leon  
  
Sarah: Can I have a gun so I can get out of here  
  
Leon: sure here take it abd heress some ammo now run and get out of this hotel  
  
Sarah: ok thank you  
  
And with that she ran out of the room  
  
Leon searched the room for anything specail he found some papers  
  
October 25  
  
God I wish I didn't have this job I keep have to go sdown there to check the progress of subject 003  
  
Why can't someone else do it? I wish I can get out of here before Dr.Ferret loses it and lets subject 003  
  
Lose in the hotel and lab and get everyone killed. But I will escape somehow and have a normal life  
  
End of Journal  
  
Right beside the Journal a man was ripped to death sometime ago  
  
Leon: Rest In Peace  
  
Then Leon saw a card on the dresser and looked at it it said Umbrella Employe  
  
Access to the Umbrella Lab card  
  
Leon: I knew it Umbrella is behind this experiment too Dang! the lab been right under are nose the whole entire time! 


	4. Antag Strikes!

Chapter 4 Claire&Sherry meet Antag  
  
Claire and Sherry are walking down the hall   
Checking every room for survivors   
  
But all of a sudden a Big Black Figure comes throught the wall   
  
Claire: Not you!  
  
Sherry: Claire Hes back!  
  
Sherry ran out of the corridor and so did Claire  
  
Claire and Sherry run into a room and lock the door  
  
Claire: How can he be back I killed him myself  
  
Sherry: Someone else maybe made him and let him lose  
  
a mysterious voice can be heard in the room from a speaker  
  
???: young Sherry you are exactly right I have made it and set it lose to kill all the tourist and sientist in this and everyone else in this whole entire buiding  
  
Claire: Theres been a Lab under are beds the whole entire time!  
  
???: Yes and his name is called Antag!!! (short for antagonist)  
  
And with that there was no ofther voice  
  
Sherry: Claire I;m worried about Leon  
  
Claire: I am too Sherry  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
I know this was short but I needed to take a rest of my fingers I have been Typing all day now ok thx 


	5. The End

Chapter 5 Sarah's secret  
  
  
Leon walk through the corridor looking around the corridor for any thing not human but nothing  
  
the floor beneath Leon's feet gave away as he fell down into a prison cell  
  
???: hahaha stupid cop! you fell into my trap!   
  
Leon could not see the person but when she/he walked into the light Leon found out who it was   
  
Leon: Sarah!  
  
Sarah: your so stupid! giving me that gun and turning it against you was a simple plan  
  
Leon looked down at her right hand to see the gun that he gave her earlier  
  
Leon:Let me go!  
  
Sarah: sorry cop I can't let you, your freinds should be dead by Antag  
in time but for now you should become my prisoner  
  
Leon:no.....claire.....sherry.....  
  
****  
  
Claire and Sherry had found a secret passage way in the storage room down to a lab  
  
Claire: sherry hold my hand   
  
Claire and Sherry walked down the stairs to see a cell holding Leon  
  
Claire: Leon!  
  
???: hahaha  
  
Claire: who are you?  
  
Sarah: I'm the one who let Antag out and you all shall die   
  
Leon: Claire you're here!  
  
Sherry: Leon!  
  
Sherry race towards leon but a gunshot was heard as it missed sherry by inches  
  
Sherry:(gulp)  
  
???: I am Sarah and I will kill you if you do something like that again!  
  
Sarah: Claire you shall die first  
  
before Sarah could lift the gun Antag came crashing through the walls   
  
Sarah backing away in fear   
  
Sarah: noo!  
  
and with that its hand changed into a claw it raised its mighty arm and brang it down slashing at the Sarah she was dead on the first slice  
  
Sherry: Claire hes back again  
  
Antag swiped at Claire missing her by inches   
  
Claire fell back her elbow hit the wall she looked pass her elbow and there in a glass case was a rocket launcher  
  
she smashed the glass lifted the launcher to her shoulder  
  
Claire: Allstla beast ta ugly!  
  
Claire pulled the trigger   
  
and Antag exploded all over the place   
  
Self Destruct system activated all employees retreat to the train   
  
Claire: lets go!  
  
Claire shot the lock on the cell with her gun   
  
Leon got out of the cell and picked up Sherry and they ran with Claire to the train  
  
20  
  
Leon starte3d the train  
  
15  
  
it got ready  
  
10  
  
it started going  
  
5  
  
half way out   
  
1  
  
have a nice day  
  
0  
  
the train sped out of the Hotel as the hotel went up in flames  
  
Leon Claire and Sherry got a ride and headed back to town  
  
The End 


End file.
